


One Bed

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn can't seem to sleep in her own bed. Cassian helps her out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #4 on tumblr

Jyn couldn’t seem to sleep in her own bed.

 

In all fairness, after they had been released from the medbay after Scarif, Jyn had just sort of gravitated towards Cassian’s quarters, and sleeping with him in his bed had just been a natural progression. They had practically slept together during their convalescence, since Jyn had pushed their beds together as soon as she had gained consciousness.

 

There was no explaining it, both of them couldn’t be without the other when it was time for sleep. Of course it became the talk of the entire base, but Cassian and Jyn couldn’t concern themselves with the rumors. There was no point in addressing it anyway, since neither could really make sense of it to themselves or each other, let alone the rest of the rebels on the base.

 

So it continued on, without explanation or reason. Jyn would slip into Cassian’s bed when he was already asleep, they would stay on their respective sides, and Jyn would slip out in the morning before Cassian woke. And if he happened to turn in his sleep, and brush her arm, or push his leg against hers, well, she would just tamp down the bubbling she felt in her chest.

 

If she were to be honest with herself, which she rarely was, the thought of Cassian Andor scrambled her mind and stuttered her heart. It was a feeling she wasn’t accustomed to, that is, if she were to be honest with herself and admitted to it. Which she wasn’t quite ready for.

 

Sharing a bed with him would be enough then, until it wasn’t.

 

Cassian had been sent on a mission without her, and the first night he was away Jyn found herself standing at the foot of his bed. She crawled in, and tried to get comfortable, but it wasn’t the same without him there. Sighing heavily, she decided to return to her own room. It was quite late, and she was exhausted from the day so she was certain she would fall asleep as soon as her eyes closed. She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her.

 

Instead, memories flooded her mind unbidden. She was eight years old again, lying in her bed on Lah’mu, her mother humming while she prepared breakfast in the kitchen. Her father was pacing in the other room, reading something out loud from his datapad. She was sitting on her bed, playing with her dolls, her mother braiding her hair. Her father was chasing her, and she had fallen onto her bed in a fit of laughter as he tickled her. Jyn sat up in a cold sweat, her heart swelling with an emotion she hadn’t felt in many years. Gathering up her blankets, she dumped them on the floor and settled in there for the night.

 

It continued that way, she would sleep in a nest of blankets on the floor of her room when Cassian was away. It worked perfectly well, she thought, until the night Cassian came back from a mission in the middle of the night, looking for her.

 

She woke to someone nudging her softly, and when she opened her eyes fully she recognized Cassian crouched down, his face quite close to hers hidden amongst the blankets.

 

“Cassian?” she rubbed her eyes, her throat scratchy from sleep.

 

“Jyn, what are you doing down there?” his voice was steady and his features were carefully schooled, but Jyn saw a hint of concern tugging at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Sleeping,” Jyn responded matter-of-factly, “that is, until you woke me.” She sat up, stared him down.

 

“Ah.” he straightened himself up, rubbed the back of his neck. “I went to my room expecting you to be there…” he trailed off, unsure as to how to continue.

 

“I couldn’t sleep there without you.” she blurted out, averting her gaze. “Turns out I can’t sleep in my bed either.” she added, so softly she was pretty sure he didn’t hear her.

 

“Why is that?” he did hear her, cocked his head at her as he crouched down once more to be on her level.

 

Jyn took a deep breath, this wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have in the middle of the night. But he was here, in her room, and there was no escaping it.

 

“I haven’t had a bed, my  _ own _ bed, that is, that wasn’t a pallet on Saw’s floor or a cot in an Imperial prison, since I was eight years old.” she fiddled with the blankets in her lap, still not meeting Cassian’s eyes.

 

But Cassian seemed to understand, as he slipped a hand in hers. He tipped her chin up gently so he could look into her eyes, and the softness of the contact made Jyn’s chest contract.

 

“Would it help, if I stayed here with you?” he asked, hesitantly, and when Jyn finally fought her gaze to his she saw in his eyes an understanding borne of his own pain. She could only nod, and he helped extricate her from her nest of blankets. He climbed into the bed first, pressing his back against the wall and waited for her to join him.

 

It shouldn’t be difficult, they’d done this many times before, but when Jyn thought of her own bed the threat of painful memories made her pause. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, but it was Cassian’s voice that soothed her.

 

“It’s okay, Jyn. I’m here.” he reached out his hand. She finally took it, and slid into the bed beside him. To her great relief, the memories didn’t come, only Cassian’s calm and steady presence. She settled into the bed, closed her eyes and willed sleep to come, but something still hung in the air. She could feel Cassian’s warmth beside her, could hear his even breaths. He was close, but not close enough.

 

“Cassian?” she whispered, eyes still firmly shut.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you hold me?” She didn’t dare look at him. He was quiet for long enough that Jyn was terrified she had made a mistake. Then, she felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her towards him. She settled against his body, her face nestled in the crook of his neck, her hands on his chest. Her senses were overwhelmed by him, his scent filled her nose, the beat of his heart thrummed against her palms, his warmth enveloped her. It was all so intoxicating, that she couldn’t help but press her lips against the skin of his neck. She could feel his heartbeat speed up and his body tense, the muscles in his arms taut as he must’ve been processing what was happening.

 

Jyn held her breath, but he finally pulled back to look at her, his eyes wide and questioning. She let out the breath she had been holding, bit her lip, and nodded to the unspoken question hanging in the air between them. Cassian’s eyes fell to her lips briefly, before he brought his lips to hers, and the electricity she felt at the touch jolted her entire body. She kissed him back, hungrily, finally feeling whatever barrier was between them fall away. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, and she let out a moan at the feel of it. She pressed closer against him, his hands roaming her body. She could feel his arousal press against her and it made the anticipation of what was to come exhilarating.

 

As if he could read her mind he hooked her leg around his, breaking from her lips and sucking down her neck. Jyn gasped as his mouth worked the sensitive skin there, nipping and biting hard enough that she knew she would be marked by morning. She felt hot and flushed, and she realized they were far too clothed for what was going to happen. She tugged at his shirt and he took the cue, pulling it off and then coming back to her neck, moving down to her chest. She pulled off her nightshirt then, suddenly realizing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

 

He stared at her with an almost reverent awe, and she blushed slightly as she realized she was completely naked, and he was still mostly clothed. She put her hands on his chest, ran them down the plains of his stomach, and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants. He inhaled sharply as he felt her fingers close, oh so close, capturing her mouth in his once again. The breath he took left space between his stomach and his pants, and Jyn took that opportunity to dip down, her hand wrapping around the hardness she felt earlier. Cassian broke away from her lips and let out a breathy moan at her touch, his hands almost frantically roaming her body. One hand squeezed her hip, as the other one came up and caressed her breast, his fingers encircling the nipple slowly.

 

Jyn arched her back and gasped as Cassian rubbed at the hardened bud, pinching it lightly between his fingers. She rubbed his erection a little faster, but the confines of his pants made it awkward, so she pulled impatiently at them. Cassian chuckled softly, undoing his belt for her and helping her as she pushed his pants down and off. Her hand immediately went back to work, pumping him, her thumb encircling the head of his cock. The sounds he was making and the way his body was reacting to her gave Jyn a heady feeling, and she could feel the heat building in her core, radiating out to the tips of her fingers and toes. His hands gripped her, and she felt like she could never get over the way it felt to have him touch her the way he did. He moved down, slipped his hand over her mound, his fingers finding her wetness. Jyn gasped loudly as he slid a finger inside her, her muscles contracting as he moved deeper in. She cried out as she came, surprised at how quickly it happened, but truly she shouldn’t have been surprised at how adept Cassian was with his fingers. She may have watched him handling his sniper rifle too closely, too many times.

 

Satisfied that he had pleasured her, Cassian let Jyn lie back on the bed to catch her breath, placing soft kisses along her neck and on the flush on her chest. After letting her breath even out for a moment, she pulled him on top of her, her mouth quirking into a grin at the squeak of surprise he gave.

 

“We’re not finished, Captain.” she almost growled, and she was taken aback by how husky her voice sounded. She liked it, and evidently, Cassian liked it too. He pushed into her, and she moaned so loudly she was pretty sure the other side of the base had heard her. But she was beyond caring, the feeling of him moving inside her the only thing her mind could focus on. He started slowly, letting her get accustomed to the stretch, but the rhythmic push and pull just electrified all of the nerve endings in her body. She moaned and panted, and was probably making far too much noise, but she didn’t care. Cassian made her feel so good, and she mentally berated herself for waiting this long to let him do it.

 

He picked up the pace, encouraged by the sounds coming from her mouth, and soon she was seeing stars as her orgasm started to build. He was getting close too, his face buried in her neck as his fingers gripped her hips, muttering something into her skin. Jyn couldn’t make out what he was saying, but it almost sounded like a litany, a prayer, and the feeling of his hot breath against her neck coupled with the way he pounded her into the bed became too much. She came fast, clinging to him as her body shuddered, as everything in her mind scattered and was replaced with a blinding whiteness. He came too, pumped once, twice, and finally stilled. When Jyn came back to herself she found that he was still murmuring, but now it sounded softer, like affirmations, or a declaration of something long buried that had finally seen the light.

 

\---

 

They had lain in silence for a while afterwards, Jyn curled into Cassian’s side, Cassian idly stroking Jyn’s hair, once in a while wrapping a strand of it around his fingers. Jyn had never felt anything like this before in her life, and she closed her eyes, committing it to memory - the fluttering in her heart, the warmth of his body against hers.

 

“Do you think you’ll be okay now? Here? In your bed?” he asked her quietly, asking the easy question as a start. Jyn felt the pounding in his chest, the meaning behind his question clear.

 

“Yes.” she replied without hesitation, and she could feel him let out a breath. “I’m more than okay with this, Cassian.” she knew what he wanted to hear, and she knew she could give it to him. Her bed was hers now, and he had helped her make sure of it. She knew from then on she wouldn’t have a problem sleeping in it, and having Cassian there too, well, that was something she was definitely okay with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't too OOC for them. I just wanted them to bang.


End file.
